Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a cabinet or chassis that can provide support for a tub provided within the chassis. It is important that the chassis of the dishwasher is level or balanced so that performance is not affected. Furthermore, an unbalanced chassis can lead to liquid accumulation in low areas, which can cause, among other problems, odor, mold, and mildew.